The Day When I Come Back To You
by Genbenlicious
Summary: Sejak dulu Uzumaki Naruto mengidap penyakit mematikan yang tidak diketahui oleh semua orang karena chakra Kyuubi yang menutupinya. Dan saat dua tahun berlalu sejak Kyuubi menghilang, pada akhirnya Naruto menyerah pada penyakit itu. Bagaimana sikap Satsuki menghadapi kenyataan itu? / Warning : NaruFem!Sasu


**The Day When I Come Back to You**

**Genre : **Romance/Angst

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **NaruFem!Sasu undecided at the future

**Warning : **Gender switch, OOC, Abal.

**Based Story : **Back to Where We Started by Hyper4Hetalia Durarara! Fandom

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Summary : **Sejak dulu Uzumaki Naruto mengidap penyakit mematikan yang tidak diketahui oleh semua orang karena chakra Kyuubi yang menutupinya. Dan saat dua tahun berlalu sejak Kyuubi menghilang, pada akhirnya Naruto menyerah pada penyakit itu. Bagaimana sikap Satsuki menghadapi kenyataan itu?

.

"Penyakit yang ia derita sudah terlalu parah, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun…"

Rasanya sedikit aneh melihat pemuda berambut kuning yang disebut sebagai pemuda keras kepala yang tidak pernah menyerah itu kini tampak terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Sudah 4 tahun lamanya semenjak perang dunia shinobi berakhir, dan dua tahun lamanya semenjak Naruto menjabat sebagai seorang Hokage.

Bijuu menghilang bersama dengan Madara, dan keempat edo tensei dari para Hokage. Namun semua Jinchuuriki sama sekali tidak mati karena chakra Bijuu yang membantu mereka bertahan hidup dalam hal ini adalah Naruto serta Bee. Mereka berubah menjadi shinobi biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan Jinchuuriki lagi.

Namun, tentu dengan kekuatan Senjutsu dan juga kekuatan chakra klan Uzumaki, sudah cukup untuk membuat Naruto menjadi shinobi yang pantas menggantikan Tsunade sebagai Hokage keenam.

Tetapi apa yang membuat pemuda kuat yang mengalahkan Madara itu terlihat sangat lemah saat ini? Hanya karena sakit yang dideritanya selama 5 tahun ini, dan baru diketahui beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Tentu tidak ada yang percaya dengan berita itu, termasuk Shikamaru sebagai tangan kanan Naruto yang pertama kali mengetahui hal itu. Ia menceritakan kalau pada awalnya Naruto sama sekali tidak berhenti batuk dan terkadang ia hampir saja kehilangan kesadarannya.

Namun Rokudaime Hokage itu selalu mengelak dengan alasan ia hanya flu atau demam biasa. Dan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak curiga karena daya tahan tubuh Naruto yang selama ini sangat kuat.

Namun beberapa minggu setelah itu ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda kesembuhan, dan puncaknya adalah saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja pingsan dengan wajah yang pucat dan juga darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

Semuanya benar-benar panik, bahkan Tsunade yang saat itu berada di luar desa segera datang karena Sakura mengatakan keadaan Naruto benar-benar gawat. Dan memang benar, Sakura sama sekali tidak membesar-besarkan, karena Tsunade bahkan saat itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi.

"Penyakit ini sudah ada sejak ia kecil, tetapi sepertinya karena tertutupi oleh chakra Kyuubi kita terlambat menyadarinya," itu yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade saat memeriksakan keadaannya, "seharusnya ia merasakan rasa sakit walaupun ditahan oleh chakra Kyuubi, dan sepertinya ia hanya tidak pernah mengatakannya saja…"

"Kau tahu itu karena Naruto tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian dari siapapun bukan, Tsunade-sama…"

…

"La—lalu bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun Tsunade-sama?"

"Maaf Hinata, aku hanya bisa mengandalkan keajaiban saat ini. Aku…" lagi-lagi, Tsunade merasa sangat tidak berguna. Seperti saat adiknya, atau tunangannya tewas, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya bisa diam.

Sakura yang menyadari hal itu segera mendekap sang guru dan menaruh kepalanya diatas bahu Tsunade.

"Shishou, ini bukan salahmu…"

"Si bodoh itu, sama sekali tidak memahami perasaan orang lain. Mengatakan, kalau ia tidak ingin membuat semua orang cemas dan tidak mengatakannya," Tsunade menaruh tangannya di dahi dan memijatnya pelan, "lalu, apakah menurutnya akan lebih baik seperti ini?"

Kakashi yang ikut pembicaraan itu pada akhirnya membiarkan Ino dan juga Sakura serta Hinata menemani Tsunade yang tampak terpukul. Tentu, apa yang lebih tidak menyedihkan daripada melihat pemuda yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri tewas sementara ia tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Dimana Satsuki?"

Tentu Kakashi tahu kalau Shikamaru ada disana dan ia berbicara dengan Shikamaru. Berjalan mendekati Kakashi, pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia sebagai tangan kanan sudah sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan selama sang Hokage sakit keras.

"Kau tahu kalau gadis itu jarang berada di Konoha semenjak Naruto menjadi Hokage bukan?"

Tentu karena Uchiha Satsuki juga mengincar posisi itu dan pada kenyataannya ia tidak mendapatkannya, dan beruntung ia hanya ingin lebih sering ditugaskan diluar Konoha daripada harus menjadi missing nin.

"Ia tahu keadaan Naruto?"

"Aku sudah memberitahukannya…"

.

Bagi Uchiha Satsuki, saat ini menghancurkan Konoha adalah hal yang tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Dua alasan, karena kakaknya dan juga karena seseorang yang entah bagaimana membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak berkutik, pemuda itu tidak pernah menyerah bahkan untuk membawanya kembali saat masih berstatus sebagai nukenin. Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu akan sangat susah untuk mati karena melihat bagaimana keras kepalanya pemuda itu pada semua hal yang ada di hidupnya.

"Suatu saat aku akan membunuhmu dan merebut posisi itu usuratonkachi…"

Dan pemuda itu selalu saja tersenyum lebar seolah ia tidak mengatakan apapun yang lebih terlihat seperti ancaman. Namun anehnya, setiap melihat senyuman pemuda itu, sekali lagi ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa terdiam—memutuskan untuk menjauh darinya daripada ia harus menyerah dengan pesona dari pemuda itu.

Namun apa yang ia dengar setelah satu bulan lamanya semenjak terakhir kali ia berada di Konoha?

"Kembalilah ke Konoha. Keadaan Naruto benar-benar gawat, bahkan aku tidak yakin kau akan melihatnya dalam keadaan hidup saat kau sampai disini…"

Satu pesan yang ia dapatkan dari Shikamaru melalui elangnya, yang tentu saja tidak begitu saja ia percayai. Siapa yang bisa percaya kalau pemuda yang tidak takut akan mati sekarang malah menyerah karena sesuatu yang tidak jelas? Ia tidak akan mungkin percaya sebelum ia melihatnya sendiri.

"Kau datang…"

Ia menoleh pada Shikamaru yang menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding di depan kamar yang merawat Naruto, dan menatap gadis berambut panjang raven itu dalam-dalam. Namun Satsuki hanya menatapnya sejenak sebelum memegang knop dan akan membukanya.

"Ia meminta Tsunade dan semua petinggi Konoha untuk memilihmu sebagai Hokage selanjutnya kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu…"

…

Ini tidak benar, ia tidak ingin mendapatkannya jika ia harus mendapatkannya dengan mengalahkan pemuda itu. Bukan saat pemuda itu dalam keadaan sekarat dan ia bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Semuanya hanya membuktikan kalau ia lebih lemah daripada pemuda itu.

Tidak menjawab apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru, gadis itu membuka perlahan pintu ruangan yang berbau disinfektan itu dan menemukan pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak berbaring dengan tenang diatas tempat tidur. Monitor pendeteksi detak jantung tampak bergerak lamban di sampingnya.

Ia tidak pernah mengira akan melihat hal ini, saat pemuda itu tampak begitu rapuh seolah ia akan mati jika hanya disentuh. Rambut kuningnya tampak benar-benar lebih tipis daripada terakhir ia lihat, dan tentu saja kulitnya juga lebih pucat daripada sebelumnya dan tubuh yang lebih kurus juga dari sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mati sebelum aku yang melakukannya dobe…"

"Apakah itu kau Satsuki-chan?" suara yang serak dan juga lemah itu membuatnya terkejut dan menemukan iris biru sapphire itu membuka perlahan, tidak sepenuhnya namun masih bisa untuk ia lihat.

"Kukira kau sudah mati dobe…" dan Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa lemah yang terdengar lelah di telinga gadis itu.

"Belum Satsuki-chan," ia terus berfikir dan mencari—kemana Uzumaki Naruto yang ia kenal sebagai seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang tidak bisa diam itu. Teriakannya yang benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing kini hanya terdengar sangat… _lemah_, "entah sudah berapa lama kau tidak kembali ke Konoha…"

Uzumaki Naruto adalah miliknya—dan hanya akan mati di tangannya. Bukan karena penyakit bodoh yang merenggut pemuda itu dari kehidupannya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan disini?"

Kalau memang penyakit ini mencoba untuk membunuh Naruto, maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membunuhnya sebelum pemuda itu mati di tangan penyakit sialan ini. Dan dengan begitu, ia akan benar-benar mencapai apa yang ia inginkan selama 2 tahun ini untuk merebut posisi Hokage dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Sebut saja aku dewi kematian pribadimu _usuratonkachi_," dengan sebuah kunai yang ada di tangannya, Satsuki segera menempelkannya pada leher pemuda di depannya dan memberikan senyuman yang dingin dan menusuk, "aku kemari, untuk membunuhmu…"

Ia pasti akan terkejut dan segera menghilang, mengatakan kalau semua ini adalah lelucon. Lalu mereka akan kembali bertengkar masalah a hingga z dari yang kecil hingga yang sangat kompleks. Itu Uzumaki Naruto yang ia kenal sejak belasan tahun yang lalu.

Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah senyuman lemah dan juga tatapan seolah ia mengantuk disana. Dan mata itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, sebelum berkedip beberapa kali seolah mencoba untuk mengumpulkan tenaga hanya untuk berbicara.

"Bisakah…kau membuat prosesnya menjadi lebih cepat? Aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua…"

Tangannya yang memegang kunai tampak membeku, bahkan tangannya gemetar entah kenapa. Ini bukan Naruto yang ia kenal—ia tidak akan mungkin membiarkan dirinya meninggal setelah cita-citanya tercapai seperti ini. Ia akan marah padanya dan juga bertengkar dengannya sekali lagi. Tetapi bukan ini…

"Kau bukan si dobe itu…" Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama namun menyiratkan kebingungan, "kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Kau harusnya tidak menyerah begitu saja dan membiarkanku membunuhmu!"

Naruto menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Satsuki yang membulatkan matanya kearah Naruto. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan pelan dan tampak mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan lembut sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Aku sekarat Satsuki-chan, Kurama yang selama ini membuatku hidup. Bukan diriku sendiri—ia yang membuatku tidak menyerah begitu saja," ia menghela nafas dan menurunkan tangannya seolah ia lelah hanya karena menaikkan tangannya saja, "dan aku sudah menyerah, hanya karena menghadapi penyakit ini selama 2 tahun. Dan aku benar-benar berhutang padamu kalau kau ingin membunuhku sekarang…"

"Kalau aku harus membantumu, maka aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Kau tahu bagaimana aku membencimu bukan," Satsuki menatap kearah pemuda itu dengan tatapan benci, dan hanya dibalas dengan helaan nafas lelah. Mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, gadis itu tampak melihat sekeliling.

"Hokage macam apa kau dobe, bahkan saat kau sekarat tidak ada yang datang kemari. Apakah sebegitu menyedihkannya—"

"Sakura datang ke tempatku dan mengatakan kalau ia dan Tsunade-baa-chan mencoba untuk mencari tahu cara menyembuhkanku. Tetapi aku tahu itu tidak ada gunanya dan meminta baa-chan melanjutkan liburannya saja, dan Sakura membantu yang lebih memiliki kesempatan," Satsuki menoleh saat mendengar perkataan dari Naruto, "Shikamaru dan yang lainnya akan meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk melihatku, kalau saja aku tidak melarang mereka. Bahkan Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku seharian."

…

"Gaara mencoba untuk pergi ke Konoha, sebelum aku mengancamnya agar tidak datang atau hubungan Konoha dan Sunagakure terputus…"

Satsuki hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya pemuda yang ada di depannya saat ini. Ini adalah kematian yang benar-benar menyebalkan, tidak ada sama sekali keluarga yang menemani, dan juga sahabat yang datang. Tidak seharusnya pemuda ini mendapatkan semua ini, ia sudah banyak menderita saat kecil, dan seharusnya setelah apa yang didapatkan ia bisa mendapatkan kematian yang lebih pantas.

"Lagipula, kurasa denganmu berada disini bersama denganku sudah cukup untukku—" suara batuk menyesakkan meluncur dari mulut Naruto dan membuat Satsuki tersentak melihat darah yang mengalir mengotori tangan pemuda itu, "aku selalu mengira… kalau aku akan mati sebelum melihatmu berada disini…"

Entah karena terpengaruh dan seolah terhipnotis oleh sesuatu, saat itu Satsuki bahkan baru sadar kalau grafik detak jantung di layar itu menunjukkan kalau detak jantung Naruto semakin lemah dan lemah saat itu. Satsuki berdiri dan tampak mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu.

Bahkan saat ini kunai itu terjatuh begitu saja di atas lantai—terlupakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _dobe_," suaranya benar-benar menunjukkan keputusasaaan dari gadis bermarga Uchiha itu, "kau tidak seharusnya membiarkan dirimu tewas seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah memperbolehkannya Uzumaki Naruto!"

Mata yang sempat tertutup karena lemah itu kini kembali terbuka sedikit dan Naruto menatap Satsuki sejenak sebelum tertawa pelan dan mengusap kembali wajah gadis itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau akan mendengarmu memanggil namaku saat ini. Dan melihat wajahmu seperti saat ini…" saat tangan itu menyapu bawah matanya, Satsuki baru menyadari kalau setetes air mata yang bahkan hanya keluar saat kakaknya tewas sekarang begitu saja keluar dari mata onyxnya, "jangan…menangis, Satsuki-chan…"

Naruto bahkan tidak bisa lagi bertahan untuk membuka matanya dan tetap sadar, dan sebelum tangan itu terjatuh, Satsuki menahan tangan itu dan menatap wajah pucat itu.

"Lalu apa yang aku lakukan tanpamu? Selama 2 tahun ini, tujuanku hanya untuk membunuhmu! Dan kalau aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, apakah kau fikir aku akan bisa hidup tenang tanpa kau yang tidak pernah bisa kukalahkan?!" Kalau memang pemuda ini akan meninggalkan gadis ini, ia hanya menginginkan satu hal—ia hanya ingin pemuda itu mengatakan bagaimana caranya hidup, tanpa ada tujuan hidup setelah apa yang menjadi tujuannya untuk tetap bertahan sudah tidak ada?

"Apakah kau fikir, aku pernah memikirkan bagaimana kehidupanku tanpamu yang tidak pernah bisa untuk kukalahkan?!"

Namun saat itu, tangan yang ia genggam semakin mendingin, dan tidak ada jawaban apapun dari pemuda ini selain sebuah nada melengking tinggi yang berasal dari alat pendeteksi detak jantung di samping tubuh pemuda itu yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Menandakan kalau tali kehidupan pemuda ini, sudah terputus begitu saja.

…

Entah ia mematung beberapa lama, namun ia yakin tidak ada sama sekali ninja medis yang datang untuk memeriksa. Mungkin ini juga perintah dari Naruto, karena ia tahu kalau tidak akan ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang itu untuk menyelamatkannya.

Selama beberapa waktu itulah, Satsuki membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi belasan tahun ini—yang seolah seperti mimpi saat ini. Dimana kehidupannya yang hancur setelah kakaknya membunuh orang tuanya, namun semuanya seolah kembali ketika ia melihat senyuman dan juga sikap pemuda ini padanya.

Ia selalu menyangkal dan mengatakan kalau pemuda ini menyebalkan, dan pemuda ini adalah rivalnya. Namun sekarang semuanya seolah tenggelam dalam kenyataan yang baru saja ia sadari beberapa detik yang lalu; kalau Uzumaki Naruto, adalah seseorang yang terbaik, yang pernah ia kenal dengan baik.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seseorang yang ia sadari menjadi penyemangatnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Uzumaki Naruto seorang yang selalu ia fikirkan saat ia hampir merasa menyerah melakukan sesuatu, hingga rasa tidak mudah menyerah Naruto seolah menular padanya dan pada akhirnya membuat ia tidak menyerah akan sesuatu.

Ia adalah seseorang yang selalu menjadi tujuannya untuk tetap hidup dan membuka mata dipagi hari. _Hell_, bahkan ia menjadi tujuannya untuk menjadi kuat—karena ia ingin mengalahkannya selama 2 tahun ini. Setelah kebencian akan kakaknya menghilang, dan kini pemuda yang menjadi tujuannya untuk tetap bertahan hidup menghilang—satu pertanyaan yang terngiang di telinganya.

Bagaimana ia bisa terus bertahan hidup?

Jawabannya seolah mengalir begitu saja di dalam dirinya, dan hanya ada satu yang terfikirkan olehnya; ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Impiannya memang akan tercapai, menjadi seorang Hokage dan melindungi desa yang dilindungi kakaknya. Namun seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang, kau tidak akan bisa menemukan Yin tanpa adanya Yang.

Seharusnya ia yang mati—itu yang ia fikirkan saat ini karena ia terlalu terpuruk dan terus mencoba untuk menolak kenyataan kalau pemuda di depannya sudah tewas. Ia yang mati, karena tidak akan ada yang bersedih karena dirinya. Sakura akan bisa bertahan dengan adanya Ino dan juga yang lainnya. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi yang memang tidak pernah cukup dekat dengannya apalagi Tsunade.

…

Orang yang paling perduli akan dirinya hanyalah satu; Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan saat semua itu menghilang, ia tersesat—tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau dengan menghilangnya Naruto di dunia ini akan memberikan dampak seperti ini padanya. Mungkin ia sadar, dan itu yang membuatnya tidak pernah membunuh pemuda ini dan hanya mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal seperti 'akan membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri' dan yang lainnya.

Entah kenapa hatinya seolah tenang setelah sebelumnya bergerumuh karena perasaan berkecamuk melihat nyawa pemuda ini yang tercabut begitu saja di depannya. Bangkit dari tempatnya tidur, ia berjalan mengambil sebuah suntikan di sebuah lemari kaca. Ia tidak tahu apa itu, namun ia mengerti kalau itu adalah kunci dari permasalahannya—itu akan mengakhiri nyawanya sama seperti pemuda itu.

Ia menusukkan begitu saja jarum itu pada pembuluh darahnya, membiarkan cairan itu menyatu dengan darahnya. Dan perlahan membunuh tubuhnya. Ia berjalan dengan sisa tenaganya, menempatkan dirinya disamping pemuda itu—berbaring di sampingnya dengan tangan yang tertaut dengan tangan pemuda itu.

Menjadikan tubuh dingin pemuda itu menjadi tumpuan kepalanya, telinganya yang ada di depan dadanya tampak tidak bisa mendengarkan detak jantung pemuda itu lagi. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, dengan kesadaran yang perlahan menghilang dan akan membawanya pada kegelapan yang sama dengan pemuda ini.

"Sampai kapanpun… aku tidak pernah bisa mengalahkanmu dobe," meremas bagian dada dari pemuda itu saat sensasi dingin dengan cepat menjalar di tubuhnya, "kurasa… sekali lagi kau berhasil mengalahkanku…"

Tidak butuh waktu lama, saat kehidupan Uchiha Satsuki berakhir begitu saja. Meninggal, dengan begitu tenangnya seolah ia sedang tidur terlelap dan akan terbangun dengan kecupan selamat pagi dari seorang pemuda. Senyuman tipis yang jarang terlihat di wajahnya kini terlukis begitu saja.

Karena ia merasa senang bisa berada di samping pemuda yang ia cintai secara tidak sadar, bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya.

**To be Continue / Owari?**

Sebenarnya ini prologue dari satu cerita sih, tapi saya butuh pendapat dari reader semua tentang cerita yang saya buat. Abalkah? Haruskah dilanjutkan atau di Owari sampai disini? U.u

Maaf kalau ceritanya bikin bingung, kalau memang mau di stop sampe sini, ntar ane bikin chap satu lagi untuk jawab pertanyaan dari para reader sekalian :)

Tetapi sudikah untuk awalnya anda mereview cerita ini? ^^

Ah, yang berniat untuk cerita ini dilanjutkan, ane mau bikin plot gini :

Uzumaki Naruto tewas karena penyakit yang ia derita, dan Satsuki Uchiha memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya beberapa saat kemudian saat ia sadar kalau ia mencintai pemuda itu. Saat mencapai alam baka, Naruto diberitahu oleh ayahnya dan juga orang tua Satsuki kalau jiwa Satsuki akan dikirim ke neraka karena apa yang dilakukan olehnya saat ia masih hidup. Namun shinigami memberikan satu kesempatan pada Naruto untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah Satsuki menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

Tetapi kenapa yang ia temukan adalah orang tuanya masih hidup—dan Satsuki memiliki kembaran bernama Uchiha Sasuke?

Maybe bakal ada NaruSasuNaru atau tetap NaruFem!Sasu :D


End file.
